What if?
by maddybob1
Summary: What if Wendla never died? What her and Melchoir could rase there child together?  a what if fick. the summery is terible but the story is good... I think. xx
1. Chapter 1

_**A.N: ok, so this is my first spring awakening fick, it's not amazing. I'm not very good with punctuation but I'm allot better in this that in any of my other ficks. **_

_**I am sure that I have made some mistakes because I'm not that certain of how modern they were in the time it is set, the mistakes are only things like them using lights. Also I have made the hayloft into more of a hay barn... Hope that doesn't matter to anyone to much.**_

_**Also, I have made Wendla 15. I don't know how Old she is meant to be but that seems right to me.**_

_**I have no idea how abortions work! I think Wendla would probably be unconscious for it but in the sake of the I have made her awake 3**_

_**Here is the first chapter.**_

The strange man aimed a short knife for my skin after putting strange smelling liquid all over my tummy I swerved onto my side to stop him from getting anywhere near where I believe my baby is growing. I feel so violated, he can seep parts of me only my mama and Melchior have seen and touched parts that only myself and Melchior have He makes a wide cut in my side after aiming for my tummy.

"Stay still girl!" he shouts. "You're not making it any easier!"

"No! Get of me!" I cry kicking him in his stomach "I do not wish to be cut!" I put my hand to my side where red blood was pouring creating pool of fowl smelling shiny liquid by my side.

"I was going to it the simple way that hurt you less but I have no choice." He sighs taking a large blunt object from a black bag at his side.

"This is to make you quiet and still. Night night," he smiles evilly but at that moment I see him, my one true love Melchior run up to the pail man grabbling the object and punching him in the stomach. He kisses me briefly and blue swirling memories of that night float into my mind making me blush all over but soon my attention goes back to the man lying on the floor.

"You disgust me!" he scolds kicking the man again in the chest "Prying on girls so innocent!"

"She ain't innocent! She is 15 and pregnant." He almost laughs. I look away knowing that it is how all would see me.

"Maybe so, but you have no write to blame her. It was my entire fault and I am so sorry." He says almost to me. I see his eyes trace over my cloth less body and I become extremely self concise. He smiles a little and throws me a blanket from the side of the room which I feverishly place over my shivering painful self.

"Aww so you're the sluts babies daddy?" smirks the man taking us away from are brief moment of silence.

"how dare you call her that!" he shouts placing his foot on the mans cheats to stop him from having any way of escape and looks down and the man squirming in the floor with a scene of triumph.

"Touchy are we? But now isn't she a bit young for you?" he smiles but not with any happiness in his eyes, it's a cruel, dirty evil smile.

"This is nothing of you're business!" cries Melchior disgust written all over his face.

"I think you'll find that the Childs mother has asked me to do this. Even her mother no longer loves her." He taunts the smile disappearing and a cold stony look replacing it; I honestly can't say which I hate more.

"Find you're decency!" Melchior says with complete surprise in his voice that someone could be so rude.

"You're the one who did that to the girl and you are asking me to!" laughs the man.

I defiantly liked the stone look more.

"Please," I cry the blood is seeping from the cut in my side and I am in agenising pain "Melchior the cut!"

The man attempts to stand up so Melchior hits him with the object the man had been trying to use only moments ago on me. He falls cold on the floor, he is still breathing so is not dead just knocked out. Then he runs to Melchior "May I?" he asks gesturing to the blanket as if asking if he could remove it to tend to the cut.

"Of cores." I smile a little despite my current situation. He looks at the cut "it really hurts." I start to whimper.

"Well luckily though it looks painful, it is not too bad, I am good in biology may I try to clean and stitch it?" he asks looking over to the table covered in tools at the right of him.

"Please." I say.

He takes what looks like thin string and sews the side of me cleaning it with Walter and some painful green spray in doing so I ask "how did you find out?"

"I guessed. I knew and regret now what we did because of your current situation but I did know what could happen after the night in the hay loft. I thought it to just be a little UN usual that suddenly you had Lucama. I got out of the infirmary and I admit to breaking into your house where I found directions and came state here." He finishes.

"What about my mama? What did she say when you got here?" I ask afraid suddenly.

"I didn't listen and I locked the door after I entered." He says stopping for a minute "Wendla you need to go and tell her what happened."

"No, she could have killed me," I say sitting up all too fast and the pain in my side seers back after the brief break, that I'm sure only stopped because of Melchior's hands resting on the now clean. "She wanted to kill are child!"

"So are you saying you want to keep it?" he asks looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Of cores I want to keep it – killing it is wrong, even murder!" I say looking at him "though you might not want to..."

"Of cores I do Wendla, I want to be with you forever, I want to raise are child in a world where they can grow strong and we can be honest unlike are parents were to us." He says. He always talks with so much passion like he has made his mind up and nothing ever will change it.

"That sounds amazing." I whisper.

"Wendla, how about; this affectively we can blame are parents," he says. I look at him confused "they never told us the things that we deserved to know. The changes we were making and the feelings we were having."

"I'm still not following," I admit truthfully.

"Look I will explain it all at another time but you are going to have my child and we are going to raise it together. We just need to get through this night alone." He smiles a little.

"I know this sounds pathetic but I need to get out of this room, it makes me feel sick and powerless." I say.

"Ok Wendla you need to go out there and show her that you are ok, and then you needs to say you need to be alone for a while." He says, I can practically see him thinking of a plan in his head.

"I can't go and see her on my own." I whisper somehow even quieter.

"God, I haven't realised how inconsiderate I'm being; I am going to go talk to her. You stay here. You could put your clothes on while I am gone?" he smiles. He kisses me softly on my hand and his eyes lock with mine insuring me he knows what he is doing, making me blush strongly before leaving the room without another word.

I change into my simple blue dress that I came in. I can hear muffled sections of raised voices and then I hear a light knock on the door. "Come in," I say quietly assuming it will be Melchior. He walks in followed shortly after by my mama. "Mama?"

"I hope you are ok Wendla, I shall tell you're farther the truth of where you are, me and you're farther along with Herr Gabor's parents will be joining you tomorrow. I need to say though before I leave, I did not do what I did with any intention of my hurting you I was being selfish however and I apologise for that. I shall see you then," she says coming close to me kissing me on my forehead and leaving the room glaring at Melchior "bye then."

"Melchior!" I exclaimed "she would never treat me with that kind of respect before! How did you do it?"

"It is not what we should be focusing on. Are you in a state that you could walk to my house?" he asks.

"But, Melchior you're parents will surely not want to see me, you for that matter." I say looking down at the shoes I am placing on my feet.

"I know Wendla but they shall not see us, please just answer my question. I will explain fully later." He commands.

"The pain in my chest is now very little," I lie, it still hurts but I need to get out of this room. I want to feel the fresh clean spring air blowing against my face.

Once we leave the dark room we start to trek down the muddy road in the directions of Melchior's house. We walk in silence at the beginning, me because the pain in my side is searing and stinting but soon it fades and I talk to him.

"Where are we staying for tonight?" I ask. He is obviously is deep in thought when I speak and he turns to look at me.

"You are going to stay in the hay loft, it is warm in there and the soft hay is perfect to lie on," He confirms "my parents hardly ever go in there and shan't at this kind of hour."

"What time is it?"

"About 12." He smiles. "You will be there tonight, safe and sound."

I want to ask him if he will stay with me through the night, I am so afraid but I hold my tong. After what seems like days of walking through forest but in reality is only about 45 minutes we arrive at his house.

We quietly walk to the garden where Melchior opens the door and we walk in. He turns on a light. He looks around and I snap and ask quickly "Will you stay with me for tonight?" he turns round and looks at me and smiles "I just"-

"Of cores I will," he takes my hands in his and his eyes lock with mine "I will stick with you now, it's you and me."

"Good." I smile and he leans into me and presses his lips against mine.

It's hard to believe that this morning I felt like no one loved me.

_**A.N: so, what did you think? I will try to update at least once a week but I have school and stuff until then PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: hiya, thanks for reading so far. Thank you to jessie95, you are amazing. So this is my new chapter, what do you think?**_

I wait outside the Gabor's kitchen in silence, Melchior at my left. Our parents are discussing what is there views on the matter is before we come in to tell them are opinion on the matter. Well I say we but it's all Melchior. He says he will find a way to protect us and are child but hasn't told me how, we haven't found the time.

Last night was so... nice we slept side by side; he kept his arm round me whilst I slept. He managed to sneak into his parent's house and got a blanket we used to cover are selves and as for what I slept in, he found one of his mama's old night gowns. It felt weird, to be sleeping next to someone – I mean when I was younger and Mama let me have friends over to sleep, we use to crawl into each other beds and talk. It was different with him. We talked but I was so exhausted he just held me to his chest, so I could hear the sound on his slow heart beat; it made me feel so peaceful that I fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke, Melchior was gone a note beside me read that he was talking his parents. I took that time to change into my blue dress, the colour getting greyer as it wares with time.

Melchior's farther opens the door smiling at neither of us but glaring at Melchior "you _children _may come in now." He obviously knows that calling him a child will make Melchior angry and lose his temper. Strangely he seems ok, though his hands ball into fists. We walk into the kitchen and for the first time in what seems like ages I saw my farther. I smile immediately, he has always been kind to me and understood me more that my Mama ever did, but today he seems stressed and his face stays stony and cold. I realise that he will not be happy with me, last time he saw me I was little Wendla, who didn't even know how people have children, and now I am pregnant with a child that I in some senses don't want. My mama will not look at me, or even greet me with a look. She is looking down at her lap. Melchior notices my sad face and takes hold of my hand, smiling nervously.

"We have been discussing you're child and what we are going to do," says my farther almost to stop our contact. "We believe that an abortion will still be the smartest way to go." Melchior looks up a little angrily. "But I'm sure you are of a different opinion."

"Yes we are," Informs Melchior Proudly "I would like to share it with you."

"Go on then," Says my father, still not looking to me.

"Thank you," replies Melchior politely. "I would like to start by saying that this is my fault. I was not thinking about the consequences and I apologise but this is not completely all my fault."

"Yes, it is Wendla's fault." Scolds his farther and I flinch.

"Yes." He acknowledges, "But we need to admit that it is probably hers the least."

"How can you say that?" says my Mama, ringing her hands before she places them back on her lap.

"Well I think you'll find that this is highly you're fault Frau Burgman," he smiles.

"You wait there," says my farther standing up out of his seat. "You violate my daughter and blame my wife for something that is purely your own doing."

"Herr Bergman, I have already stated that this is partly my fault but I am not just naming names, if you care to listen I do have a valid reason." He says powerfully "I am right in assuming that Wendla asked you, Frau Burgman, how people have babies?"

"Yes as a matter of fact she did." She says.

"And, you're answer was, I might ask?" He smiles wickedly, she doesn't reply. "Ok, I'll make it easier for you all; her answer was you need to love someone with your whole heart."

"Well what was it her business to know - she is only 15!" cries Mama.

"If I am correct which I am pretty sure I am Wendla had recently gone through puberty." He says. I start blushing bright red but he squeezes my hand confidently.

"And I can confirm that to be true." I smile.

"Well, surely ever person has a right to know what is going on with them and why they are having these feelings. Wendla deserved to know why she was having periods and why she had suddenly had breasts-"

"Enough!" shouts my farther getting out of his seat "please get to your point if you even have one!"

"If Wendla had known the truth she would not have slept with me, we would not be in this problem because she wouldn't feel so trapped in her own body, with no one, not even her own mother to talk to." He shouts fearlessly.

Everyone is silent for a moment, Melchior on his buzz of wining.

"So what is your point?" Says his farther.

"I'm still not finished." He says, "Also what you did, Frau Burgman was illegal seeing as Wendla didn't want to abort the baby, you didn't even ask, and that is illegal."

"So what are you going to do then? Sue us?" Asks his farther looking slightly worried, because he knows that Melchior could and would.

"No, I would like some things from you..." he smiles wickedly.

We sit in our new home, the hay loft. It is safe and warm which is why Melchior suggested it. He is going to be attending school, me not. He carried on yesterday by saying that if they didn't let us have our way we would walk around town, when I was showing, brining shame on all them. It was a cruel but smart plan. The deal was that Melchior and I could live in the hay loft together until the baby was born and crawling. Once the baby could walk, it was time for us to find our own way in the world, but until then, we would be getting food and cloths provided by our parents.

As far as my seeing of friends, today is my last day of going to school. Melchior thought it would be smartest for me to stop school now because apparently being _with child _would make me angry at times or upset. They will be allowed to visit me.

It's the morning after the arrangement, mama has sent all my cloths here and they have put two single beds here too. Today I shall be telling my friends how I will no longer be attending school. I'm really not looking forward to it – they will be upset as I know I was reasonably popular. I put on my new dress, it is blue like my old one only washed and smells fresh. I try to braid my hair into two plats, it's weird. Mama used to always do it for me and my untrained hands fumble making them messy and un even, I sigh and try again and again till I make a sharp tug on one making me wail out in frustration and pain.

"Do you want some help?" says a familiar voice, though I'm not sure from where. I swivel in my chair to look at the kind woman standing at the door. It's Melchior's mother.

"Umm yes please." I smile. She takes the ties and the brush and brushes through my hair.

"I always wanted a girl," she starts. "Someone who could look up to me; someone who's hair I could do prettily in the morning before she went to school." I look at the woman; her hair is fair, not curly but masked into a tight bun. If you did not know Melchior well you would never have guessed her to be his mother, but knowing Melchi like I did you could see that they had the same eyes and similar face shape.

"Thank you," I smile when she does the first braid.

"Why did you get so frustrated?" she asks "not everyone can braid hair."

"It's silly really," I smile and look at her "it's just that I am going to be a mother and can't even tie up my own hair."

"You will make a great mother." She assures "I can tell. You always think so kindly of people and you are so good with Melchior. You've made him happier than I have ever see him."

"He is a really good person." I smile a little to myself. She finishes braiding my hair and pins my fringe to the side. I turn and see Melchi standing at the door just watching.

He smiles his slightly cocky smile at me, I assume he heard my last remark "Wendla, I was going to walk you to school, are you going to come?"

"Um, of cause," I say standing from my seat and walking to him where he was standing, Mrs. Gabor following me shortly after. She passes us leaving the barn.

"You look really nice," he smiles "like a real mum."

"Umm, thank you?"

We walk up to my school, where he passes me my bag, which he insisted to carry, "are you going to be okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine; the baby isn't even showing yet!" I insist. He kisses me on the head and I hear a bunch of giggles. Turning around, I see my group of giggling friend poking and nudging each other.

"Bye." He whispers carrying on with his walk to the boys school a couple of meters away.

"Wasn't that?" asks Mather.

"Yes it was, I thought you knew how much he meant to me!" pouts Thea though she doesn't seem too upset.

"Um, I have some bad news." I say. They all look at me terrified "No not that bad." I immediately say.

"I shall not be coming to school anymore." I say they all look at me gasping.

"Did you do something wrong, did you fail?" Martha asks blinking in surprise.

"No... I..." I start to stutter, I turn to where Melchi had been standing moments before and I can see he in the distance, a flow of courage washes over me like a strong ocean of pink bliss. "I will be having a child."

They all look at each other in shock and suddenly Martha hugs me tight; the girls all crowd around me talking really fast, and asking to touch my tummy.

"So, what was it like?" Martha asks.

"What?" I reply completely confused.

"Well, we all know how people need to have baby's so what was it like?" she repeats as if it is an obvious question.

I'm stunned "you all know how to have babies?" I stutter.

"Of course!" Replies Anna. "We all do."

"For how long?" I asked still digesting the information.

"Ages. We just asked the boys." Laughs Martha.

"And you didn't tell me?" I say, swaying slightly. I feel sick, like there knowing makes me seem even worse. They could have saved me! I feel so upset, like there is a stone wedged in my neck, making its way slowly to the pit of my stomach and weighing down on my beautiful child.

"We thought you knew." She says. She seems kind of nervous.

"You could have prevented this." I say trying not to let the demand bubbling up inside of me out.

"But a child is a wonderful thing Wendla!" says Anna only she seems scared.

"No, not when you're 15!" I shout.  
>"Wendla, calm down," assures Martha.<p>

"No. Forget you." I shout. "Don't visit me; you could have prevented all of this. You could have saved lives and friendships, even families! But you didn't even consider me."

"Wendla," continues Martha.

"No, go away. Don't visit me when I am having my baby." I say storming of.

Hot wet tears leek out of the corners of my eyes, trailing down my face in painful patterns that drip off my chin. Soon the slight sobbing turns into whines. I run out of the school to a nearby rock. I can see Melchi's school almost directly in front of me and then I see him, standing with a boy that looks around his age. He hears my sobs and turns. When he sees it's me he is suddenly fast. Tutors are trying to stop him from coming to my side, as if I am the bad influence not just a small girl with a broken heart.

"They knew!" I cry "they knew and they didn't tell me!"

"Shhh," he says putting my head to his chest, so that I can hear his heart beat like a soothing shower of rain. "Come on were going home."

"But you need to go." I whisper into his chest and he starts rocking me.

"I'll catch up on class another time. You're more important to me." He whispers.

We walk back to his house, luckily his dad isn't there; he hates me. A lot. We walk into the hay-loft and he sits me down on my bed and sits next to me holding me close to him. "You don't have to be strong all the time Wendla, everyone sometimes needs to cry."

"But, my baby can't see me cry. A child should never see her mother cry." I say looking up at him.

"You're cute." He smiles "Your child isn't even around yet and until they're born you are my baby. I'll be here for you for as long as I can. I thought I lost you once Wendla and I'm not going to let that happen again."

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" I ask looking up into his eyes.

"What do you want?" he smiles.

"I don't know, if we have a girl I can treat her like my mother didn't. We could be completely honest to her, and make her grow up to be strong and kind." I smile "However if we have boy, we could send him to school; he would be smart and like you. We could get you funny little matching out fits!" I giggle.

"I know this is happening to you and I understand if it would freak you out but if it's a boy, can we name it Moriz?" He looks away and his face crumples with pain.

"Of course," I smile and move my hand to his face so he is facing me again. "Do you still miss him terribly?"

"I do." He whispers, "but I have you now and the little one on the way."

"Do you think they will like me?" I whisper somehow even quieter than Melchi.

"I'm certain." He looks at me and then my tummy "Does it hurt?"

"Not really. It does look a little bigger but not much, it's just like I had a big lunch." I giggle.

"Can I touch it?" he says. I start blushing "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked..."

"No, no. Please do." I say standing up lifting up my dress to expose my tummy, though it's also exposing my legs and underwear, and I am reminded of the day when Melchi hit me in the forest and the then the night in the hay loft and I can tell that Melchi is thinking of the same thing. I sit back down on his lap this time and he reaches to my tummy and places a hand lightly down on my bare skin, and he looks at me with complete love in his eyes and all over his face.

"Wow." He says, "I love you Wendla so, so much." And can see slight tears in his eyes.

"I...I love you to." I whisper and hug him so close, before looking up and pressing my lips to his.


End file.
